


Stress Relief

by MindIfImAWeirdo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Also some excerpts from stories, F/F, F/M, Multi, One-Shots, Sad times, Will Come Up With Tags As I Go, de-stressing, kind of messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindIfImAWeirdo/pseuds/MindIfImAWeirdo
Summary: Just a bunch of short things that I'll write whenever I need to calm down. Even if I upload something here doesn't mean I won't be uploading a chapter of something I regularly do.Warning: You may not feel so good after reading what I post in this work. Depends on who you are but just warning you in case.





	1. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I was stressing over an Algebra test I wasn't properly prepared for. This is the first chapter of a series of one/two-shots that I'll write whenever I'm stressing over something. You'll notice it pretty quickly but I suck at writing combat scenes. I also didn't do much editing so sorry if it isn't very good quality.

Korra was blocking and re-directing attack after attack from Kuvira's men. They threw rocks, boulders, and metal at her with everything they had. Kuvira just watched her condescendingly, probably thinking of ways to crush her at any moment. Korra wasn't alone in fighting Kuvira's men. She had the Beifong sisters working together like they'd been doing it their whole lives, Bolin was giving mechs hot foot left and right, and Asami was going hand to hand against the soldiers that thought she was an easy target.

This went on for several minutes when Korra lost concentration for a moment and slipped. A barrage of attacks came towards her and she put up a wall of earth behind her and to her sides to block them as she fell down onto her back. However, Korra couldn't afford to lose her concentration anymore or her wall would fall. And, without her realising it, several sheets of metal were being guided right towards her guarded head. She only noticed it when they were a short distance away, and in a brief moment of panic, Korra raised only her arms to defend herself.

"Korra!" Asami shouted her name, and when Korra looked up after noticing she hadn't been hit, her blood froze. In front of her, Asami was leaning on the wall she had raised to protect herself from the attacks earlier, and this would have been fine, if not for the sheets of metal Korra could see piercing through Asami's front. Blood began to pour from Asami's mouth as she slowly fell, Korra catching her just before she hit the hard ground.

"Asami, Asami!" Korra called to Asami, who was bleeding Korra's tan arm's redder than cinnabar. "Why did you do that! Look at you now. If-if you leave me here I don't know what I'll do!" Korra began to cry onto Asami's quickly paling face.

"Don't worry Korra," Asami was barely whispering but hearing her speak stopped Korra from crying. "It'll be alright. I just wanted to make sure you-you would give Kuvira the beating she deserved." Asami gave a pained smile.

"I don't care if I beat Kuvira or not! As long as I can have you by my side, I don't care what happens!" Asami chuckled, which caused her to cough up a little blood.

"As selfless as ever I see, even after all those years you spent away from everyone, you still want to save us all. I always loved that about you." Asami smiled gently at Korra, who widened her eyes at Asami's words.

"Did-did you just?" Korra couldn't think properly. _Did Asami just say she loved me? But I ignored her for so long. I thought she would never love me back this whole time._

"Yes, Korra. I love you. Now, please kick some Earth Empire butt." Those were Asami's last words, as she died in Korra's blood-stained arms, with a kind smile on her face.

Korra watched the life leave the beautiful woman's olivine eyes and began crying again, this time harder. She subconsciously surrounded herself in a dome of earth, so she could be alone with Asami for a few moments longer. After a couple of minutes Korra traced her thumb across Asami's ever-so beautiful cheek, and spoke quietly.

"Thank you, Asami. For loving me back. I hope I will see you in the Spirit World." Korra kissed Asami's cheek and took down the walls around her. Her eyes began to glow bright white, as she turned to face Kuvira and her army.

* * *

White and blue energy began to flow from Korra's body. Sensing that something had happened over by Korra, Lin Beifong turned towards Korra's direction. She saw Korra, eyes glowing white in the Avatar state, but she also had a strange energy coming off of her. Looking around to see what could have caused Korra to become like this, Lin saw Asami lying on the ground behind Korra. Using seismic sense Lin could tell that Asami had died, and now Korra wanted to make sure Kuvira and her men felt her pain.

Lin began to move towards Korra to stop her, but she stopped moving mid-step. Looking down at her legs, Lin could see that they were fine, but she was unable to move them. That was when it dawned on her. The energy coming off of Korra was energy from her spirit, and it was stopping Lin, and every other bender, from taking a single step or moving an arm, regardless of them being friend or foe. Lin could only watch as Korra moved towards Kuvira, with the intent to make her feel a weight even Atlas would struggle to bear.

* * *

Korra walked forward towards Kuvira, releasing the energy in her spirit so no one other than Korra and Kuvira could move and bend. Korra could feel everyone she was stopping trying to resist what Korra was doing, but they were futile attempts. Korra was mad, and she was going to make sure Kuvira knew, even if it killed her.

As Korra walked among Kuvira's soldiers, she felt Raava begin to stir and communicate with her, "_Korra._" She had the usual omnipotent sounding voice, which annoyed Korra even further into her rage. "_Korra. You need to let go of this anger you hold. You are releasing your spirit energy. If you don't stop, you will die and plunge this world into a time without a grown Avatar._"

"I don't care Raava. They took what I cared about the most. _She died in my arms, _Raava. Kuvira has to pay. Even if I die, I'll make sure Kuvira knows what hell is like, and that Asami won't be lonely in the Spirit World anymore."

"_Foolish child. If you had only dealt with this Kuvira earlier than none of this would've happened. You must understand that this is your fault, and that you need to let go._"

"Shut up! You know why I couldn't deal with Kuvira sooner! Now leave me alone!" Korra forced Raava to sit and watch as Korra dragged herself to the end of this misery she was feeling.

* * *

_ **Several Hours Later** _

Bolin and the Beifong sisters watched as Korra crouched by Asami's body, now cold, and began telling her stories. They were stories of times before she met Asami, the times when she had saved the world with her, and when she was absent for three years. She told her how much she loved her, how much she missed her. Korra began to cry. By now Korra had already let everyone move again, after all, Kuvira was now unconscious, without any way to ever bend again.

Bolin and the Beifong sisters walked towards Korra, solemn looks on their faces. Korra ignored them, still telling Asami her stories, and about how much she loved her. Eventually, Korra lay down next to Asami, and whispered something to her. Bolin and the Beifong sisters didn't hear what she said, but they knew that Korra was now gone. They stood there for a few minutes, giving their prayers to the two young girls lying on the ground in front of them. They prayed for their safe passage into the Spirit World, and a happy after-life there.

* * *

Korra walked towards Asami's body, trying to keep herself from crying. She released her hold over her allies and friends and Kuvira's men. Kuvira was no longer a threat, since Korra had removed her bending and rendered her unconscious, _Good riddance_, Korra had thought. Korra crouched by Asami's lifeless body, and began talking to her. Korra didn't pay attention to anything she said, she just spoke until there was nothing left to speak about. Eventually, Korra began repeating some of what she'd already said, this time mentioning certain things she'd loved about Asami during those times, and when she'd finally realised how much she loved Asami as whole.

Korra cried, and cried, and cried. She cried about how it took her so long to realise her feelings and act upon them, she cried about how happy she was that Asami felt the same, and she cried over Asami being gone. Korra decided, after a while, that it was time to go to sleep. Laying down next to Asami, Korra looked at her one more time, and just before she closed her eyes, Korra whispered to her.

"_I'll see you soon._"


	2. The Nightmare In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are walking to a camping area when they have a disagreement. Korra shows Asami why she should be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sharing some writing with you all because I have an Atomic Physics test in a few days and I have no clue what to do. This is an excerpt from a work I'm currently writing. You'll know exactly what I mean when I release the work. For now, all I'm going to say is that the work's only competitor would be long cat.

"Is that so? Well I think since the sun is setting, we should set up camp. Let's go off the road a bit and find a good spot."

"Ooohhh, yay! That's my favourite part of travelling, setting up camp! I already know a good clearing to camp in, follow me!" _ Here comes the trap. We'll set up camp, she'll kill me in my sleep, and then she'll be on her merry way. I will make sure she doesn't do _ ** _anything_ ** _ to me or my stuff. I'll have to be careful though. I don't know what magic she uses. _

"Alright then. By the way, Korra. What magic do you use? I know you know I'm a non-elemental magic user. I just thought it would be good for me to know your magic so if we come across bandits I can work well with you." _ There we go. Surely she'll be dumb enough to answer me if I put it like that. _

"Oh I see. Yes, it would be troublesome if you didn't know what magic I used in that situation huh? Well, if it means anything, I don't use magic for anything, and nor do I remember what element I was assigned. I've always fought against others, even magic users, just fine without magic." _ Talk about a cautious person. Now I definitely can't trust her. You can't just forget what magic you use, and there's no way she can fight magic users without magic. I saw how she was being bullied by those guys back in the mining town. _ Just as Asami was preparing to respond with another question, Korra interrupted her.

"But you know, you should just be honest with me like I have been with you. I know who you are. The former heiress of the noble Sato family, a prodigy with your non-elemental magic, rivalling even the entire Elite Royal Guard of Oblivio. I also know that you don't trust me. If I wanted to kill you and take your belongings, I wouldn't need you to be asleep for that." Right after saying that, Korra disappeared. When Asami turned around to look for her a second later, she saw Korra standing behind her. This would've been fine, if not for the fact that Korra was holding a full-grown tree in her hands, and that Asami had not sensed any magic being used. Asami’s heart grew heavy.

"B-but, you were just. How- you didn't..?" Asami couldn't even process what had just happened. _ She moved faster than me when I use my magic, and she didn't even use an ounce of any herself. I wouldn't stand a chance. No one would. _

"Do you see now? You probably sensed that I didn't use magic, and I know I scared you shitless with that. Now, I'm going to return this tree back to the clearing where we'll be camping, and then I'll come back and show you the way. Deal?" The earlier warmth in Korra's voice and her kind, smiling face was gone. In its stead was rather a voice reminiscent of a frozen tundra, and a face that made even iron seem soft, something that Asami found terrifying.

"D-deal." Asami couldn't help but stammer a quiet reply. She felt small. Even though Asami was half a head taller than Korra, she felt like an ant. For a moment Asami thought Korra was going to hit her with the tree but then her face regained it's smile, and her voice returned to it's former cheerful tone.

"Good! I'll be right back 'Sami!" Korra disappeared and a few moments later, appeared behind Asami again, on the side she was on when she was leading Asami towards their campsite. "'Sami? You ok? We should probably get going you know? It has gotten quite dark." Korra had leaned in close to Asami's face while she was still shocked at what she'd found out about Korra.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Asami couldn't stop herself from treating Korra like she would the King back in Oblivio.

"No need to treat me so formally. Let's just go and everything will be fine. As long as you don't make me angry we'll be fine. As a bonus, I'll train you in your magic!"


	3. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two women talk to each other in a bar three times, twice as strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason For Chapter: Real Exams Are Coming Up Hella Soon And I Barely Passed The Fake Ones
> 
> Hey y'all, if you're reading this then thanks because I know I'm not exactly an interesting writer. Anyways, I've had this little idea stuck in my head for the last few days and it's really been stumping my work at school. So, I'm writing it here to give it a place.
> 
> Before you start reading, this is a Korrasami fic, simply because when I thought through the story in my head they just slotted themselves into it. I hope you enjoy!

It was raining tonight, in New York. It isn't unusual for it to rain here, especially at night. It's just that the rain feels different tonight. Different in the fact that it feels like your life is going to be changed forever. But you're not the superstitious type so you ignore the feeling and get on with driving to The Bar without crashing.

You get to The Bar at around midnight, and they've changed from using the radio and weird Spotify playlists to actual bands playing on the stage. You don't mind though since you come here specifically for listening to the bands. You mean, it IS the only music where they don't sing about fucking hella bitches and hoes, so it's music you can actually look forward to.

Walking towards the bar, you spot a woman. A really REALLY absolutely BEAUTIFUL woman. She's tan, and her dark brown hair comes to just below her chin. She is wearing a sleeveless top and you can see her sports bra underneath, as well as a hint of what seems to be a tribal tattoo. Thinking you might just be able to have a fun night from more than just getting a little tipsy, you sit next to her. 

After sitting down, you take a look at her side profile, and notice that her muscles are very toned, to the point where you are actually having to put in effort to stop yourself from touching them. Eventually you order a drink after staring at the woman for maybe... several minutes? You order a Stiletto, hoping the woman won't think you're a sissy.

You get about halfway through your drink when you realise the woman hasn't even looked at you once, and instead has been staring in the direction of the stage the entire time, which you consider quite the feat since it's been a solid 10 minutes since you arrived. Looking at her hands you see a glass of practically untouched whiskey, and think that maybe she's been staring at the stage probably since she arrived. And that could've been as long as several hours ago as far as you know.

You decide that you should start a conversation with her, but you're not really sure how. You think maybe you should talk to her to get her attention, maybe touch her amazing bicep and compliment her. After some heavy consideration, you decide you're just going to take her whiskey from her, take a sip, and say 'Since you seemed to not be needing it.'

Psyching yourself up, you take some deep breaths, and before you can back out, you turn to the woman. Quickly, you take her glass, lift it to your face, and take a sip. Fortunately, it did get her attention, and initially you thought you might've fucked up because she looked very pissed off that someone took her glass. Thankfully she saw your face, and calmed down just as quickly. In the background, you hear the current band start playing "Let Me Call You Sweetheart".

Looking her dead in the eye you say, "You didn't seem like you were going to be needing this, so I decided to take care of it." She looked at you like you were some kind of idiot. But well, you were trying to get a conversation going with her through any means possible so you guess you are.

Then the woman laughed, and it was the greatest thing you'd ever heard. It reminded you of the days where you would stay inside on a rainy day, tinkering with an old engine, not listening to any music, just the rain crashing down outside. And it was when she laughed that you realised you wanted more than just a conversation with her.

"So, since I've already taken your drink, how about you tell me your name." You ask her with a smirk.

Smiling at you, she replies "Korra. How about you?" 

"Asami. Again, I've taken your drink. Would you like me to buy you another one?" 

"No thank you, Asami. You were right in saying that I didn't need it. I ordered it just to have something in my hands to be honest. I come here to listen to the bands play, but that seems weird so I order a drink to look normal. The real question is, Asami, why did you take the liberty to get my attention?" You blush, and thank the lack of lighting or else Korra would've seen it.

"Because a beautiful woman like you shouldn't have to spend her night alone, so I thought I would liven up your life." Korra chuckles when you say that.

"Alright then, if you insist. But someone as pretty as you shouldn't be concerned about me. I mean, you look like you could knock out every man in this bar just by looking at him." You giggle.

"That's the first time I've heard that compliment. Thanks, I guess?"

"You are very welcome, Asami." The way Korra said your name sent a thrill along your spine.

"So, Korra. What do you do for a living?"

"I currently do MMA, but since I'm just a rookie I also have a part-time job at a restaurant called Kwong's. Although you can't really call it part-time since I only work like 5 hours a week."

"That's impressive. To be honest, I would've pinned you to be some kind of manual labour worker with muscles like those."

"Haha, thanks. I did do manual labour for a while, but it was boring and since I always got into fights with people I thought MMA was a good choice. What about you?"

"Me?" You wondered for a little how you were going to tell her without her figuring out you owned a multi-billion yuan company before finally settling on something. "I'm an engineer, mechanical to be exact. But I do dabble in the art of electrical engineering."

"Oh? So then you're really smart? Damn, not only the prettiest woman in the room but also the smartest person. Actually, looking at you now, you probably do some martial arts too don't you?"

"A little, but I don't practice nearly as much as you. You would absolutely wipe the floor with me."

"Don't say that. You won't know until you try."

"Thanks, Korra. But I don't think we'll be meeting again after tonight."

"And why might that be?"

"Because you'll be doing your MMA, and I'll be running a business." 'Shit' you think when you realise what you just said about yourself.

"So not only are you a beautiful woman, and an engineer, but you're also a businesswoman? Geez Asami, I think I'm up for staying in contact if you don't mind."

"Why?"

"Why? Because not only have you kept me from being lonely tonight, but you also seem like great company. People like you are hard to come by. I'd like it if you stayed in my life." It dawned on you that this woman, Korra, simply did not care about material things. She just wants to do what she loves, and spend her time with people she likes. You smile.

"Thank you, Korra. You don't know how much it means to me that you just said that. I would like to keep in contact with you too."

"In that case, can I have your phone number, Asami?" When Korra asked you that, you were willing to do anything she wanted. Instead, you just gave her your number, and you two talked for some hours until you went home.

Smiling in a way that suggested only good things had happened, you lay in bed, thinking about Korra. And it wasn't until you were just falling asleep that you realised, your life has changed forever, and maybe, just maybe, you're a little more superstitious.

* * *

You walk into The Bar right as the time ticks to 11pm, the time you'd arranged to meet Korra for your anniversary. You see Korra sitting over at the bar with a glass of whiskey in her hands untouched, just like when you first met.

As you walk over you think about the last two and a half years you've spent with Korra, with the two years being spent dating. It had been wonderful when Korra agreed to be your girlfriend, and you both had just spent the night kissing softly and cuddling. It had also been quite the time when Korra found out you were Asami Sato, and you in turn found out she was the daughter of the well-known and very liked politician, Tonraq. But, you guys worked through it together and now you're having your 2 year anniversary celebration where you met each other.

When you reached Korra, instead of sitting down next to her like a normal person you decide to whisper into her ear from behind, in a soft and sultry voice.

"Miss me, baby?" Korra turned around in surprise.

"Wha-" But you don't let her finish, instead cutting her off with a kiss. When you separate your lips from Korra's, you sigh in contentment.

"Because I missed you, Korra." You answer your own question.

"Well, Missy, if you'd let me speak I would've said yes. Instead you gave me wonderful kiss and now I don't." You chuckle at Korra's ridiculous little act of pouting and sit down next to her.

"Well, Madame, at least you enjoyed it. And so did I, so I think we can call it even." Korra laughed at your response.

"Anyways, Asami. How was your day? Did that deal go through with that company in Chicago?"

"Oh my spirits, today was so tiring. Yes the deal went through, but not before those old coots yarned about how fucking annoying their grand kids were. Like, I swear they should just retire and fall in their own graves already." Korra giggles at what you say, but you continue. "But, I do have to say that they know exactly what they're talking about and even with their complaining we got the deal negotiated before the meeting time was meant to be over." Korra pats your shoulder.

"Well, all things considered, at least you're not temporarily banned from the gym."

"Oh spirits, Korra, what did you do?"

"I may or may not have K.O.ed some misogynistic prick who was saying MMA was something only men could do properly. He was also being a little homophobic, so I challenged him to a fight in the cage. Knocked him out in the first 15 seconds of the first round. The coaches all around, even his own, were grateful he was put in his place, but since he was one of the top stars and I possibly gave him a concussion I was reprimanded." You completely agree with what Korra did as the right thing to do, even if it was a little rash.

"Geez, Korra. I mean, thank you for standing up for women and the LGBTQ+ community, but you can't risk your career over it."

"I know, I know. I just couldn't stand him being like that, especially since his coach was a woman too." 

"Since you've just said that, I take back what I said. If we see the dude, point him out and I'll beat him up for you. So you don't risk your career."

"Thanks Asami."

"No problem."

After your short conversation you order a drink. A Stiletto, for old time's sake. You and Korra sit in silence for a few moments, both of you taking small sips from your drinks and every now and again from each other's drinks. It's fine until you suddenly feel like something bad is going to happen, and you try to remind yourself that you're not superstitious but then the night you met Korra comes into your mind and you think that maybe something bad really will happen. In the background, you hear the current band start playing "Let Me Call You Sweetheart", and that's when Korra speaks.

"Asami. I have something important to tell you."

"Yes, Korra?" You ignore the feeling, and instead try to listen to Korra.

"I know I promised you I would never do anything dangerous outside of MMA," you already didn't like where this is going "but I'm going to be joining the army for a few years." Your world crashes down around you, and suddenly the only thing you can think about is the bad feeling you had moments before Korra spoke.

"Korra, I-"

"Asami let me finish." You stare at her with a sad face, with a hint of anger because she didn't even discuss this with you before tonight, your anniversary. "I am going to the army, but I don't plan on going out into the field. I am only going there as search and rescue, as well as to train recruits." You consider what Korra says, but even though she'll be safe you still can't help being angry at her.

"Why?" Korra looks at you with a sad face, like she already knows what'll happen when she tells you.

"Because the fighting association says they won't let an amateur like me participate in any of their fights. So until I get some real experience somewhere, I won't be allowed to fight anyone."

"So you're doing it to prove a point?"

"No! I mean, kind of. That just makes it sound dumb! They said I need experience and the best way to legally do that is the army. And the safest place in the army is search and rescue!" Korra was beginning to raise her voice, and you couldn't help but raise yours as well.

"But what if something happens, Korra?! What if, by some slim chance, something happens and you die?! I don't want that to happen! I want you to stay safe with me! And if you still insist on going to the stupid army then you can consider us over!" You were crying, and just about yelling by the time you finished. You stared at Korra, waiting for her response. All you got was a sad look, and you knew what decision she'd made.

"Fine then. If that's what you want, then we're done. I don't care what happens to you anymore. Goodbye, Korra." You walk out of The Bar with tears rolling down your face, and streaks of your makeup being left on your pale skin. You don't look back and instead just drive to your apartment. The apartment you were going to give Korra a key to tonight. The apartment now filled with only good memories turned sour.

\----------

A few days after you'd left Korra behind at The Bar, you received a parcel at your doorstep. Nobody asked you to sign anything, it was just there. Taking it inside you wondered who'd sent it, since no one told you they were going to be sending you anything. There also wasn't anybody written as the sender, so whoever it was that sent it didn't want you to find out without opening it.

Your curiosity eventually gets the better of you and you open the parcel. Inside, rests a small box wrapped in red satin. Wondering what's inside this box, you pick it up and open it. Upon viewing it's contents you're disappointed because there is only a small note. You take the note out without a second glance at the box, and begin reading.

_ Dear Asami, _

_ I apologise I could not give this to you in person, but I doubt the circumstances between us would've been good enough anyways. All I want to say is that I hope you live in good health, have good luck with Future Industries, and use the gift with the one you come to eventually love, because it seems I wasn't that someone. _

_ Lots of love _

You re-read the note several times, each time only making you more confused about who could have sent it and just what they mean. Eventually you look towards the satin wrapped box you'd discarded and pick it up again, opening it. Gasping, you properly see what is inside. A beautiful ring, looking like it was made from silver and gold wrapped around one another. It also had initials engraved on it, an 'A' on the gold, and what was evidently formerly a 'K', engraved on the silver, but someone attempted to sand and polish it away.

Falling onto the nearest chair at the realisation that it was an engagement ring, and from Korra no less, you begin to cry. You cry because you let go of the woman you loved. You cry because she's now in the army, risking her life in search and rescue. And you cry because, getting over her will be the hardest, most difficult thing you'll ever have to do, and it kills you that you have to do it.

That night, you fall asleep on the couch, with a fire burning and crackling in the fireplace. You fall asleep no different than usual, other than being held tightly in your hand, is a small ring that was meant to be slipped onto your finger.

* * *

You've had a rough day at work, and think that maybe going to The Bar would help. You haven't been there in a couple of years, literally, because you've been too busy trying to smooth over any problems with the media about that incident involving your Head of Finances and his embezzling practices. You just can't believe someone would want to embezzle money from Future Industries when they're already earning as much as a top surgeon.

Sighing, you walk into The Bar just after midnight, and instead of looking around, you walk straight to a stool and order the strongest drink they have, Death in the Afternoon. Taking a sip, you don't even flinch at how strong it is, and think that Hemingway might've been right when he said to drink four or five of these in a single sitting.

After drinking half, you decide that you should look around The Bar since they made some renovations in the time you hadn't been there. Speaking only of actual construction, the only thing different was that the stage was changed from a large rectangle to a large semicircle, and there were a few more seats around. Visually though, they changed out the lighting so it looked more vibrant and moody, and you could tell they were using LED's. You could also tell they were using a new sound system, because there was absolutely no feedback coming from the band on the stage, and the music was crisp, indicating that the speakers had a definite upgrade.

Done admiring the work done, you start looking around to see if there's a nice man or woman you could have a one-night stand with. You see a few cute guys, and one or two hot women, but no one really eye-catching. Then, at the end of the bar, you see a lone woman drinking a Stiletto. 

She was wearing a blue plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, showing off tan and toned forearms, and underneath that a plain white sleeveless top. Looking down, you saw she was wearing jeans that looked like they were going to burst from her muscles. You spent some time admiring the woman's body before you decided to try and get a look at her face. However, all you can see is the tip of her nose since her long hair is being left untied and unorganised around her head. You estimate that her hair must go down at least a third of her back.

Intrigued, you move down towards her, formulating a plan to converse with her, and hopefully bed her for the night. The woman doesn't move the slightest as you move over, only once taking a sip from her drink. Once you get next to her, you see her shift, slightly turning away from you as if she has something to hide. However, you find her quite attractive and would rather neither of you spend the night alone in bed.

"I saw you drinking that Stiletto from down the bar," you indicate to where you where sitting before, "and I thought I should keep you company, since I used to have those whenever I came here, until they weren't strong enough of course."

She doesn't reply, or even turn your way, so you continue trying to at least get a word from her.

"So, what's someone as beautiful as you doing here?" You ask her. You asked it to flatter her, but it wasn't like she wasn't beautiful, because she definitely was.

"Drinking, hoping someone as beautiful as you doesn't concern themselves with a low-life like me." Now you're surprised. She said she was drinking, which was understandable, but why would she not want someone to concern themselves with her?

"And why would that be?"

"Because the last time someone beautiful involved themselves with me, I fucked it up. Now, I drink the same drink as she did to try and at least make it seem like she never left."

That was the saddest thing you'd ever heard. Just what could someone like her do to drive another person off, considering she seemed to be so nice?

"Is that so? Well, how about you tell me about her, and maybe I can find her for you." 

"Sure. If that's what you want, but I'm warning you now, I get loud." The woman was starting to sound familiar, and her presence felt familiar too.

"Ok, I'll be careful and use those strong hands of yours to block my ears." You smirk at her, even though she hasn't turned your way once.

"Haha, I'm going to start now," you watched her and waited for her to start, "the woman I loved, was beautiful, so beautiful she could win a model competition without even entering. She was a beauty that graced me. She was also incredibly intelligent, although I can't remember what she did for a living. But, she always had something interesting to say, for example: did you know that if two people stared each other in the eyes for an extended period of time, a kind of connection is formed. This allows the people to practically read each others minds, therefore making the saying 'The eyes are the window to the soul' not that incorrect?"

You actually did know that, since it was Future Industries that helped fund that research, but you weren't about to burst this woman's bubble.

"No, I did not know that. Thank you for that information." You smiled as the woman seemed to grow brighter when you complimented her, even if you couldn't see her face.

"Your welcome. Anyways, continuing from before; she was so smart, to a point where I could only admire her. Accompanying her beauty and intelligence, was her kindness. Whenever she saw a kid running away from having just stolen food, she would stop the kid and their pursuer, and buy the food for the kid. She donated money to foundations supporting a good cause, like curing leukaemia in children, simply because she didn't want them to suffer."

"She sounds amazing, like a goddess even."

"Yeah, she was MY goddess. And the best part of it all was that I loved her, and she loved me back. But I FUCKED IT UP, and now, I'm all alone. Drinking in a bar. Talking to beautiful strangers." By the time she'd finished speaking, the air around her seemed very melancholic. Like she'd made a decision and that was the reason they spilt.

"Well, maybe you could describe her for me? I've met many beautiful women in my life, I'm sure I'll know who it is if you describe her to me."

The woman took a sip of her Stiletto, and the action seemed familiar to you, as if you've seen this woman do it multiple times before. "No can do. I don't remember what she looks like, or even her name. My chances of meeting her again are slim. The chances of her even just being my friend slimmer."

How sad. Just what did she do that she thinks ruins her chances?

"If that's the case them, do you mind telling me what you did for her to leave you?" You watched the woman intently, and the way she sat started to feel familiar to you as well now, and you were beginning to wonder if maybe you've had a one-night stand with this woman before. but you quickly scratch that idea because there's no way you'd let someone like her get away.

Just before the woman speaks, you order another Death in the Afternoon.

"I made a promise to her, you see. I used to be a professional MMA fighter, but she didn't like that I always got hurt. She made me promise her that I would never so anything dangerous outside the cage. I have a reputation for not breaking promises, but as you can see, I broke this one."

"And how did you break it?"

"I went to the army. Albeit, search and rescue, but I joined the army nonetheless. I tried telling her that I'd be safe and that I'd never get hurt badly in search and rescue, but she wouldn't take it. And so, she left me. It's all my stupid fault. I just wanted to enter the big leagues of MMA, so to prove I was worth it I joined the army, and now look where it's got me."

This woman, what she's saying, it's sounds suspiciously like what happened to me four years ago. Is she maybe Korra?

"Hey, is your name K-"

"And the worst part is that even if we did meet, I wouldn't recognise her!" her voice was rising in volume now, as if she was becoming desperate, "Not just because I can't remember what she looks like, but because I just had to be a hero! I just had to, go on and stop those terrorists. All it got me was some stupid medal, I couldn't walk for some 2 years, and then when I finally could!" She paused to take a breath, and before she continued speaking she turned to you and you gasped. "I stopped some criminal in the street, and he threw chemicals in my eyes. Now I'm blind. If there's anyone who doesn't deserve a second chance with the woman she loved, it's me."

Facing you, was Korra. And she was almost exactly as you remember her, except for her long hair, and proof of what she'd just said, pale eyes, cloudy with cataracts. Korra tuned back towards her drink, thinking she probably scared you off now. Instead, you begin crying, and hug her. Startled, Korra attempts to push you away but you hold on.

You hold on because she'd suffered through so much. You hold on because she deserves a second chance. You hold on because, you never really got over her after all these years.

"It's ok, it's ok." You whisper to her quietly. In the background, you hear the band play Second Chances by Imagine Dragons. "It's going to be ok. I'm here. I believe you when you say you don't remember her, war does that. Especially if you receive trauma in a high-stress situation. But I'm here now, alright? You're going to be fine."

You could feel Korra begin crying into your shoulder, and you just wish she would feel better. Then Korra lets out a small chuckle.

"You know, for a stranger, you're oddly kind. Just like her," Korra separates herself from you, and continues speaking. "I hope you find someone to love, stranger. And I hope you don't fuck it up as badly as I did."

After finishing her sentence, Korra knocked back her drink, got off the stool, and walked out of The Bar. Worried that you'd lose her again, you quickly finish your own drink and follow her outside. 

Hurriedly looking left and right, you see Korra crossing the street and chase after her, calling out her name. When she stops, she looks at you confusedly, obviously recognising you as the stranger from The Bar.

"Korra!"

"Hm? When did I tell you my name? Am I really that drunk? Maybe I should hold off on drinking for a while."

"No, no! That's not why. You aren't drunk or anything, Korra. It's just, do you remember how you told me you don't remember your lost lover's name or anything?"

"Of course I do, it happened just a few minutes ago. What about it?"

"Well, I'm her. I'm you lost lover, Korra."

"You must be playing some kind of sick joke, right? She left me, and clearly said she didn't care what happened to me anymore. She was a woman of conviction, so I know she meant those words to be true. But you obviously gave a shit, so there's no way it could be you."

"Well, do you remember giving her a ring before you left?"

"Yes, I did. I sent to her in the mail, hoping she would use it with the one she loved after me, since I wasn't worthy of her love. But, how do you know about it?"

"Because I'm the one you sent it to. If you don't believe me, then hold my hand." You reach you hand out towards Korra, hoping she'll take it.

Luckily, she does. And when she registers the ring sitting on your palm, her eyes widen. Looking up in the direction of your face, Korra's mouth is wide open.

"Believe me now, Korra?"

"But, why? Why are you talking to me? Are trying to rub it in that I'm not worth your time? Because that's the only reason I can think of, and believe me, it's a very cruel way of doing it. So, if you could stop, then we can both move on."

You couldn't believe how little faith Korra had in you, and your feelings for her. Trying to prove to her your not being cruel, you hold her hands in her face.

"My name is Asami Sato, and I do not play cruel games with the people I love." You say as you kiss Korra. It's a deep kiss, and you can tell she's surprised because her body is as rigid as a rock.

"But, why? You said that you-"

"I meant what I said at that time, Korra. But in the end, my feelings for you won out. So if you don't mind, can we please start over?"

"But what if mess up again, Asami?"

"Stop doubting yourself so much. If you mess up again, I'll come back again. No matter what happens, I want to be with you. As long as you'll be with me."

You watch as Korra registers what you've said, slowly coming to terms with it.

"Ok. I'll risk it." You smile at Korra, even if she can't see it. "Asami, would you please be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes." You kiss Korra again, and, walking to your car afterwards, notice that it's been raining the whole and now you're both drenched. But you don't care, because the rain makes you feel like something good was always going to come out of this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What'd you think?


	4. Smile, It Tells People Everything Will be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you yourself are scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been getting into Boku no Hero Academia (or My Hero Academia if you prefer), and I quite enjoy it. I've also been reading a lot of fan fics for it, and I've decided to write my own. This is a little piece of it.
> 
> I am going to give no context whatsoever about the stuff that's happened before this piece, it'll ruin the story coming later if I do. Just know that it is changed quite a lot, and this will probably be quite different compared to what will show up the story as well.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

As his fist connected, the first thing Izuku noticed was that his arm wasn't destroyed. Momentarily rejoicing that, even if it was only a moment, he had enough control to not break a bone of any kind. This joy faded quickly though, as he noticed his fist had not hit the baby blue haired villain, and had instead hit the large monster called Nomu, with not even a mark left on it's dark blue exterior.

_No way..._ Izuku thought, as he remembered what Asui had said earlier about how they must be confident because they have some way that can kill All Might._ This thing really could contend with him._

"You move well, kid. That 'Smash' of yours-" the villain turned to face Izuku slightly, "Are you a follower of All Might, by any chance?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he realised that this villain might have some clue about the true identity of All Might. Gritting his teeth to prepare to escape, Izuku begun to pull away from the large Nomu.

"Nomu, treat the boy like the hero he wants to be why don't you?" Nomu screeched, eyeballs turning towards Izuku. "Kill him."

Seeing the Nomu raise it's large arm to strike him, Izuku began his movement away from the villains. However, before his feet had even left the ground he found himself flying across the USJ. And as he travelled through the air, he saw the shocked and scared faces of his classmates. His best friend Kacchan. His girlfriend, Mina.

_Ah.. What was it All Might said about a heroes smile? That's right. 'Smile, to give civilians hope. To make it seem as if you're invincible, even if deep down you're trembling in fear.' I never thought I would understand it now of all times. Hah, I'm so glad I prepared that contingency pla- _and suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by his collision with the top of the stairs by the entrance of USJ.

Just as he hit them, those very doors at the top burst open in smoke and dust, and through it walked All Might, a large grimace on his face.

"It's fine now!" He boomed through the dome, "I am here!" and the first thing he did was look for his successor, Midoriya Izuku. It was like his stomach had been ripped from his body again and as if his heart had imploded at the sight of his successor at the top of the stairs.

His arms were twisted and bent in several different directions, blood soaking his sleeves. His legs weren't in much better shape, with his knees bending in the wrong direction and bones poking the fabric. The less said about his torso the better. But the thing that shook the Symbol of Peace the most, was that through all of his pain, his successor was smiling. _SMILING!_ He was smiling with bloodstained teeth and trails of blood running from his scalp to his chin. He was smiling as if everything was going to be fine. And faintly, the hero could hear his successor saying something.

"Hey All Might, glad t-to see you. S-Smile a little won't you? Ha. Show them why you're the Symbol of Peace, yeah?" All Might could tell the boy was struggling to speak at all, let alone loud enough for him to hear clearly.

"Young Midoriya, if-no. **When** you make it out of here I will make sure you are treated to the fullest, even if it costs me my job as a hero. You have my word, from one hero to another." Changing his grimace to a smile, All Might began his fight against the villains.

* * *

As All Might and his fighting fell into the background, Bakugou Katsuki and Ashido Mina ran towards Izuku's side. Or at least, what was left of it. Unsurprisingly, it was Bakugou that spoke first and it was in his usual brash way.

"Deku! Why!? You said we'd be heroes together, Deku! But here you go killing yourself before we've even finished the first week!" Miraculously, tears started to fall from his eyes, and all Izuku did was continue to smile for a few seconds before he spoke back to Bakugou.

"Don't worry, Kacchan. It-it'll be fine. I'll be fine. Why don't you go show those v-villains d-down there just why you're gonna be the best though?"

Bakugou looked at Izuku briefly, trying to see if Izuku was hiding something, but all be saw was that same message since they were young. 'Kick their asses!' Nodding, he stood up and began blasting his way to the villains still conscious, swearing to kill them for attacking his friend. Izuku all but smiled through it all.

However, there was still one person by his side. Someone who he cared about almost as much as he did his own mother, his girlfriend. He was quite surprised he managed to get a girlfriend if he was being honest with himself, even after dating for two years. But, he was proud of himself that he did it, even if he secretly thought she was cheating on him behind his back. But he was also ashamed of himself, since he had to leave her for so long before he could even pop the big question. Fortunately, his self scolding was interrupted by said girlfriend.

"Izu, why?" Izuku could tell she was struggling to say those without bursting out into even more tears than what were already pouring from her mesmerising eyes. _Looks like Mom and I's crying is contagious._ "I-I thought you said you'd k-keep yourself safe after what happened with that slime villain and at the Battle Trial. Y-you promised me you wouldn't let yourself get hurt more than a broken b-bone, or t-two." She paused, looking him in his half-lidded eyes, waiting for an answer.

_Hah, it's getting dark now. Would've thought the blood loss would get me sooner._ Looking up to his girlfriend, Izuku prepared himself for her reaction.

"I-I know I promised you that. I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't keep it." Izuku was struggling to keep his smile up,because God help him did it _hurt_. "But b-believe me when I s-say this. I am j-just as t-terrified as y-you."

"Then why!? Why why why why why! Why did you do it!?"

And he replied with so much conviction, even Jirou Kyoka heard him.

"Because I couldn't let them hurt the woman I love."


End file.
